Fantendo Smash Bros. Tactics
Fantendo Smash Bros. Tactics is a Smash Bros. game for the Nintendo GameCube being made by LK24. It's the same as Super Smash Bros. Tactics, but uses Fantendo characters instead. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay is like that of an FSB game, but each character has a special way to defeat their foes and modified controls to suit their strategy. All characters can do straightforward attacks with A. Characters & their Tactics Unten The awesome mascot of Fantendo. Unten is pretty basic with all-around stats. By pressing B, he will turn into his dinosaur form and will be able to inflict heavy damage on his enemies. However, the weight of his dinosaur form will cause the stage to descend and crumble. *Control Stick -Move *A Button - Attack *B Button - Swap forms. Pesh The warrior knight from Pushopolis. Pesh himself can only do one action, which is jump. However, moving the Control Stick will make a Pushy move around the stage. The Pushy is very mobile and can move anywhere on the stage. Holding R and moving the Pushy will make it move faster, damaging anything that runs into it, including Pesh. Pesh can ride the Pushy around, but he will need to hold onto it by holding L. *Control Stick - Move Pushy. *A Button - Make Pesh jump. *R Button - Make Pushy Attack. *L Button - Make Pesh hold onto Pushy. Teardrop Teardrop is an Oceanian Knight. Teardrop is the only character who's tactic changes depending on the stage. If he is taken to a cold stage, he will become ice and will take little damage and deal a good amount of damage, but will have terrible speed and will trip very often. If he is taken to a normal stage, he will become liquid and will move around very quickly, causing no damage, but can easily push enemies off the stage. He will also make enemies slip if they walk on him. If he is taken to a stage with extreme temperature's, he will become steam and can float around the stage, causing damage to anyone that touches him. Additionally, he will also change forms if he is hit by fire or ice. If he gets hit by fire or ice, the stage will have no effect on his form until he is KO'd. *Move - Control Stick *A Button - Attack Zak One of the 13 survivors of his species. Zak can be a very annoying character if he is used correctly. Pressing and holding B will make Zak extend his arms to the nearest enemy(ies), causing them to take damage. By pressing and holding L or R Zak can stretch his arms all over the stage to push enemies off and protect himself. You use L and the Control Stick to move the left arm and R and the C Stick to move his left arm. *Control Stick - Move, Move Left Arm *A Button - Attack *B Button - Extended Attack *L/R - Turn arms into Push Mode *C Stick - Move Right Arm. Jack Johnson A young boy that discovered Fun World. Normally, Jack can only use A for attacking. But if he picks up an item, he will become more powerful. If he picks up and item that changes your status, it will stay forever until Jack gets KO'd. Picking up a battering weapon will let him use it as a vault and twirl it around his body. A shooting weapon will let him aim with C and press Z to shoot the enemy. Shooting weapons won't run out of ammo for him. *Control Stick - Movee *A Button - Pick up item, Attack *C Stick - Aim shooting weapon. *Z Button - Fire shooting weapon. Neo Koopa A protecter of Bowser Valley. Neo rides around on his bouncy ball, rolling and bouncing across the stage while hitting his foes with purple fireballs. His fireballs can crumble the stage. If an enemy touches his bouncy ball, they will take no damage but get sent flying. Players must attack Neo to defeat him. Neo cannot attack if he is not riding his ball. *Control Stick - Move *A Button - Attack. *B Button - Fireball Inferadness The Knight of the Sacred Flames. Inferadness is, physically, quite weak and slow. However, his tactic is extremely deadly if he can last long enough. Inferadness can jump quite high and float for small periods of time. Pressing B will make him launch a fireball onto the ground, spreading the surface in flames. If he can fill the whole stage with fire, enemies will constantly take damage. If a fireball hits an enemy, they will almost certainly get KO'd. If Inferadness gets attacked, however, he will likely get sent flying. *Control Stick - Move *A Button - Attack *B Button - Launch Fireball. Scorch A yellow Ninja from the Lethal Combat series. Scorch is one of the most agile characters in the game and has the ability to stick to walls. He throws kunai at enemies that stay stuck inside of them. The kunai cause damage on initial impact, but if Z is held in, Scorch will hold the metal part of the kunai in his hand and use fire to heat up the kunai. When the heated kunai hit an enemy, it will cause more initial damage and also cause their damage counter to increase while the kunai is in them depending on how long he heated it. Once the damage meter is high, Scorch can attack in midair to do a downward kick that can KO the enemy. *Control Stick - Move *A Button - Attack, Eagle Kick. *B Button - Throw Kunai. *Hold Z Button - Heat up Kunai. YoshiEgg Nook A green, mute Tanooki. Because of his tactic, YoshiEgg is often called the "Mr. Slime" of FSBT. YE Nook can't walk very fast or jump quite high, but his tactic makes up for it. His laser blaster is the cause of his weakened mobility. He always carries it. By aiming his blaster with the C Stick, he will take aim at the enemy. Then, by pressing Z, he will fire a ball of green plasma. The average person can shoot 3 per second. The plasma balls can go through platforms and walls. The only time it will disappear is when it hits a player, causing 10-20 damage and making them flinch. If YE can stay far away from his enemies, he'll dominate the match. *Control Stick - Move *A Button - Attack *C Stick - Aim *Z Button - Fire Darkclaw A friend of Zak. Darkclaw has a strong normal attack, but it is slow. His tactic is very deadly if he can stay off the ground. By holding in Y, Darkclaw will use his blacksmith hammer to make spikes on the block he's facing or standing on. However, the spikes can hurt him too, so by creating a shield of spikes around him, he can stay safe. *Control Stick - Move *A Button - Attack *Y Button - Create Spikes Emerald the Sceptile The leader of Team Gemstones. Emerald is the fastest character in the game, but is hard to control. By tilting the C Stick, he will zip through the air at incredible speed. Sort of like Lucario's Up Special in SSBB, except it lasts until the C Stick is released. This movement will cause no damage, but by holding in A, Emerald will unleash a fury of lightning-fast jabs. If it is pressed in midair, he will do a powerful swipe with his tail, which is his main form of KOing. He can also press L/R to move quickly in the corresponding direction to dodge. *Control Stick - Move. *A Button - Jab, Tail Swipe. *C Stick - Speed Fly *L/R - Dodge. Gorge The protagonist of Dark Fungi. Gorge's tactic, like many others, involves fire. Gorge is extremely hard to control, but he's also very hard to hit. When the match begins, his whole body will catch on fire and he will start running on his own. If he touches an enemy, they will take multiple hits. But by holding in B, he will run faster and send enemies flying. Gorge is extremely light and can easily be sent flying. Gorge runs on his own, so the player must use the Control Stick to change direction. Gorge cannot do a straightforward attack. *Control Stick - Change Direction. *B Button - Increase speed. Nugg Nugg is the best character to use in stages with lots of space. When the B button is pressed, Nugg will hop on Billy and begin to fly around. When on Billy, he flies only a bit slower than Emerald's speed jump. If Nugg hits someone, they will instantly be KO'd unless they hit a wall that prevents them from getting sent flying. If Nugg misses and hits a ground, wall, ceiling, or platform, Nugg won't be able to use Billy again until he's taken 100% damage. Rest TBA... Items TBA Stages TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Fighting Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games